The instant application relates generally to a method for forming structures and more specifically to a method for constructing a building which may be used as a dwelling.
Due to the rising cost in producing adequate housing, there has been a dramatic increase in the methods and materials used for constructing good looking and economical dwelling structures. The costs of materials and labor of a custom built home have put the price of such a home beyond the reach of those of normal means. Therefore, a plethora of pre-fabricated building structures and structures constructed from kits have been proffered to the consumer claiming to fill the need for low cost, economical, yet attractive dwelling structures. However, prior art devices along these lines are replete with problems and inadequacies. For example, many prior art devices will not meet building or fire codes and exhibit other problems associated with appearance, energy efficiency, and structural integrity. Furthermore, many of the pre-fabricated or kit-type structures are not amenable to erection on a difficult or remote site which may be chosen as the location for a second or vacation home in the mountains, at the beach or anywhere else that presents unique site requirements.
Prior art devices require extensive structural members to be erected and fastened together to create a structural framework to which walls and roofs are attached. This increases the time, labor and materials involved in erecting the structure. These problems are greatly alleviated or eliminated by the structure according to applicant's disclosure which provides a unique way of forming walls and roofs wherein the forming process provides the structural integrity needed to support the entire structure. Therefore, there is a strong felt yet unfulfilled need for the building method according to applicant's disclosure which provides a low cost, energy efficient, and attractive method for forming economical building structures.
The following citations represent the prior art of which applicant is aware that would appear to be germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,611, Gamber PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,393, Pierce, et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,301, Beard, et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,367, Johnsen, et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,555, Dickens, et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,961, Bena
The patent to Dickens et al. is of interest since he teaches the use of a composite panel structure and an associated method of manufacturing in which the building panel has an expanded plastic core which is first molded and then removed from the mold so as to allow reinforcing strips to be placed on the front and back surfaces thereof. The instant application is easily distinguished in that the structure according to the disclosure is itself molded over a form created from wall panels and an inflated or supported membrane so that the forming and molding process also provides the structural shell which supports the structure. The panels formed according to Dickens are prefabricated and then assembled, which is not the case in the instant disclosure.
The remaining references show the state of the art further. For example, Beard et al. teaches the use of applying polyurethane on a roof to form the roof and seal it into a single unit. Thus a supporting surface is provided upon which the polyurethane is to be sprayed.